TFP Toutch
by svdetta94
Summary: Arcee x Jack


Arcee was just about to drive out from Jacks garage to drive to base to go on a scouting mission, when she suddenly felt that somebody had jumped on her. On her back sat Jack ready with the helmet on.

"Jack what are you doing?" Arcee asked. (But she already know why)

"I am going on this mission to. I have nothing to do today any way.

"But Jack it can be dangerous. We could be attacked by cons or Mech. "she tried to make him stay home.

"If you let me come on this mission I will wash you and polishing you when we come back" he said. He knew that she could not refuse that offer.

"Grr All right. But this is the last time that trick will work." Dam! He is good she thought for herself. Arcee loved the few times Jack had washed and polishing her. She loved it every time he touched her. But she kept that information for herself. But one day she maybe she tells him what she feels. She loves him. But that is just stupid. She is thousands of years old. Jack is just a 17 years old kid. And she is 20 feet tall. And from another spices.

**When they got to base.**

"Where is Miko and ralph? Jack asked.

"They are on a school trip. But why are you with Arcee now? "Optimus asked.

"Ahm… he is coming with us on this mission." Arcee said… (She sounded nervous to say that to Optimus because she would rather not tell the reason for him to come with. If you know what I mean)

Optimus took a minute to think. It was only a recon mission and it is only I and Arcee so he should be safe with us. "Okay let's roll out. "Optimus said.

Arcee was relived. She was happy that she didn't need to explain. She transformed to her bike mode "Jack jump on" but before she could finish her sentence he was already on.

They were in a forest in America, they were looking for a strange signal that they had picked up on their monitor,

When they arrived at the coordinates there was nothing there. But suddenly 15 seekers arrived and surrounded them. And it was nowhere Jack could hide. Arcee and Optimus stood with their backs almost together with Jack between them. "Why did I take that offer from Jack why today?" Arcee asked herself.

The cons started to attack one of the seekers tried to grab Jack. But Arcee kicked him away and blasted his head off.

"Thanks Arcee" Jack said.

"I can't let you be taken away from me when you owe me a wash" she said while fighting 3 other seekers.

"It seems that their mission is to take Jack "Optimus said to Arcee.

"Ratchet we need emergency ground bridge NOW!" Optimus said. Once the portal showed Arcee grabbed Jack and hold him close to her chest and jumped through the portal.

**Back at base:**

"What happened?" Ratchet asked suddenly worried.

"Seekers arrived. Their intention was to capture Jack. Arcee, Jack I would prefer that you Jack remained at base for the time being. "Optimus said before he and Ratchet walked to the briefing room.

Jack was just about to go to the TV.

"And where do you think you're going? Somebody owes me a wash and polishing. "

"Can't it wait tomorrow? " Jack asked.

"No. you need to do it now. I will look shinny when we drive through town. "She said to him with a smile.

"Okay I give up come on lets go to your quarter's. " Jack said with a defeated tone.

**Arcee room: **

Arcee was in her robot mode lying on the floor so Jack could reach every part of her.

She loved the feeling when Jack dragged the sponge over her body it feels good. Jack was the only person that she allowed to touch her. But when Jack dragged the sponge between her legs she froze. Jack saw this and stopped and looked at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked worried that she would beat the crap out of him. Then he saw where he had placed the sponge, he had placed it between her legs. Oh Shit Jack tough for himself. This is going to hurt.

Arcee was shocked. The strange feeling she got when he had touched her down steers with the sponge…

Arcee looked over toward him. He was pretty scared she could see that. But she thought what a heck. She lowered her head towards his and kissed him on the cheek. She could see that his head was turning red.

She chuckled. "I am not mad at you Jack. But keep you self away from that area for now. You haven't even taken me out on a date. You should at least bring out on a date first. "She teased… she could see that he was turning red has a tomato.

When Jack was done with her wash and had polished her. Arcee looked over herself she was shining all over from top to bottom.

"Arcee would you like to go out with me? Watch the sun goes down?" Jack asked. While he stumbled over his own words.

"Alright. "And with that said she transformed to her bike mode. And allowed Jack to climb on.

**Desert/Unknown location**

Jack sat next to Arcee on a cliff. She was waiting for the sun to go down. Jack looked at her. The sun made her almost look brighter. She was so beautiful. But after 10 minutes Arcee stood up looked around. From nowhere come 25 seekers + dreadwing. They surrounded Arcee and Jack.

"Give us the boy" Dreadwing commanded. Arcee took her combat stance blasters ready.

"Never" and with that she charged at dread wing. But she forgot that Jack was right behind her and had nowhere to go because behind them was a cliff and jack wouldn't survive the fall. So when she moved to attack dreadwing. The other seekers grabbed Jack. When Dreadwing saw that they had grabbed the kid they took off.

Arcee fell to her knees. "NOOO!" She cried out… it was like somebody had ripped out her spark… they took her Jack…

**Back at base**

Once Arcee comes back to base she fell to her knees, again… "They took him… they took my Jack" Arcee said while she was hitting the floor. The floor shacked so much that ralph and Miko lost balance and fell to the floor. And one of ratchets monitors fell to the ground… "I NEEDED THAT!" He yelled.

Miko got up to her feet again walked to bulkhead and Whispered _"Her Jack? I knew it"_

"Ratchet start to scan the entire planet after him if you must just find him" Optimus said. One could hear that he was worried.

**Nemesis:**

Jack opens his eyes he is in a cell. That is meant for cybertronians. The cell was too big for him. Suddenly the cell door opens and Megatron and Knockout walked in. Megatron grabs Jack up. Jack tries to get free but megatron was too strong.

They strapped Jack to a machine. On the other side off the room Jack could see a Vehicon body (you know the type that can fly.)

"Jack we are going to transfer your mind over to that body over there. And then we are going to brainwash you to believe that you are a Decepticon. And after that we are sending you to attack the Autobots… you know we have little to do at times so we grew bored… so it will be fun to watch you and the autobots fight. "Megatron said with and evil smirk.

"Lord Megatron we are ready to begin the transfer" Knockout said. Lord Megatron gave the all clear signal to prosed. And with that everything went Dark for Jack Darby. The last person that Jack thought about before thing went dark was Arcee…

**Autobot Base:**

It had been 4 weeks since Jack had been taken from them. And they hadn't even heard a thing from the Decepticon"s.

Arcee had almost lost all hope. Either she was on a scouting mission with the rest of the team or she looked herself away in her own room. She hadn't any treason ay more to fight… the only reason she fight was for Jack. She cared for him so much. So when they took him away from her she was broken. Her body just an empty shell in this world.

Ratchet looked over the monitors. When they saw a signal. It was an energon signal in the desert.

"Something is not right here. We have been scouting the desert before and how can we have missed it? Optimus I think it is a trap" Ratchet said.

"What should we do" Arcee asked.

Spring the trap Optimus said while he and Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee walked through the ground bridge.

**Nevada Desert:**

In front of them stood a Vehicon. But it was something different about this one. He had dark red paint (You know like blood,) and his optics where blue not the standard red. And he didn't have any blasters. His main weapons were Sword in both hands. (You know… like Optimus. But these blade was Painted Black)

"I am **Deathstreak**. I am your destruction". He said

Arcee walked 3 steps forward. Where is Jack what have you cons done to him?" Arcee asked in a hostile voice.

"Oh you mean the human kid? I saw him for around 4 weeks ago. He is dead. Killed by megatron himself." The con said proud.

Arcee started to sprint toward him with her blades ready. "Arcee Nooo!" Optimus yelled.

Deathstreak signaled her to stop. The strange thing is that she actually stopped. "Your name is Arcee?" Deathstreak asked… his voice strange. Arcee nodded.

Deathstreak all down on his knees his hands on his face. It was almost like he was struggling to control himself. "Ii...i... Will Not Fight You…" He said. Suddenly Megatron Arrived with 10 seekers and Dreadwing. "Deathstreak have you forgotten tour place? Attack" and with that Deathstreak got up and attacked first bulkhead knocking him out. Jumped behind BB and kicked him in his right leg so he fell over and kicked his face knocking him out cold. Then the focused his vision on Arcee. He fooled her it looked like he was just about to hit her in the face. Arcee made herself ready to block his attack but he quickly shot her down. With his blaster Now he was standing right over her his blaster pointed right for her head. He looked at her. "Come on Do it finish her" Megatron yelled angrily. Deathstreak tilted his head to the left then suddenly to the right. It looked like he had his own battle inside his head. Then he looked at Arcee he transformed blaster back to his hand again. Then fell to his knees. "Arcee… I am so sorry… "He said.

"Ha-ha Megatron laugh. "It seems that this was just a waste of my time… you can have him… he is no use to me now…" And with that all the cons left.

Optimus helped Arcee up on her feet. All the bots looked at the con that was on his knees hands behind his head.

"Where should we take him? We can't take prisoners back to base?" Arcee said.

"Deathstreak is it? Why did you stop fighting Arcee?" Optimus asked.

Deathstreak looked up to face Optimus. She is my Guardian… I would never ever hurt her."

"I am NOT YOUR GUARDIEN STUPID CON! You killed my Jack" before she was finished with her sentence she had already her blasters pointed at him.

Optimus stepped in front of Deathstreak. "Easy Arcee he is unarmed. " Optimus said.

"What should we do with him?" Bulkhead asked.

"Ratchet? Open the ground bridge now… we have a guest. "Bulkhead helped Deathstreak up and pushed him through the portal.

"By the all spark, Optimus have you lost your mind? A con here? At base?" Ratchet looked like he had seen the end of the world.

Miko jumped to view, that's the first Vehicon I have seen that is red. And why does he have Blue optics? "

Deathstreak looked at her. Bulkhead steeped in front of Miko… "Do not even think about it" he said in a protective tone.

"I would never hurt Miko…I have thought about it maybe once or twice but never meant it Deathstreak said. Optimus stepped toward Deathstreak. "How do you know her name?"

"Scrap… yet again the con fell to his knees… I am so sorry for attacking you guys… I have missed you guys…'" he said in a low tone.

Arcee walked toward him and bent on one knee. And took her hand on his shoulder."j j Jack? Is that you?" Arcee said in a voice that sounded like she was on brink of tears.

"It is me… Ratchet… you need… to… remove … something that is in my head… I do not know how long I can fight it… I am going to put myself into stasis lock…" and with that his optics went dark.

Bulkhead carried him over to a berth in the med bay. "They most have planted a virus in his head… the Jack we know would never harm or attack us." Ratchet said.

After a few hours Ratchet had removed the virus… now Jack/Deathstreak was resting. Miko and ralph was home and bulk, BB was in rest mode in their own rooms. Arcee was sitting side of Jack holding his armored hand. Ratchet was on his way to leave med bay. "Arcee" but he stopped mid in the sentence has she looked at him with I am not leaving look. He sigh and walked out to get some needed rest.

Arcee looked at the Vehicon that was Jack… she was still holding his hand. "What have they done to you Jack? "

Suddenly Jacks hand tightens around Arcees hand. "I do not know but it hurt has hell" was his comment on that question.

Jack got off the berth. Arcee was just about to give him a hug but he took his hand out. "No… I am a monster… look at me…I am not Human or Autobot, my body is Decepticon… I look like a fragging Drone… "Arcee had never seen Jack so sad before. She knocked his hand away and took her arms around him to comfort him. And hugged him for a long time. "Your body may be of Decepticon making but you are still my Jack" Arcee said while she released him.

"How did you manage to break the virus? You were just about to finish me?" Arcee asked,

"When I heard your name my mind started to process it. I started to remember who I am. And it helped to think about you…" Jack said… if he still where human he would have blushed.

"Come on. Let's get Dock-bot…

I do not know if I should let this be one shot or more… what do you think?


End file.
